Forgive My Hasty Brother
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: My name is Lucas and I have a hasty twin brother named Claus. Claus is very impulsive and doesn't think before he acts or speaks, but he's also very kind, protective and has a very good heart. I wouldn't trade Claus for anybody else. That's why it's so hard to watch him go with Mommy like that. Claus... why did you leave me behind? But I forgive you... I always do.


**This is a Mother 3 one-shot. There is major spoilers for the game, so please do not read this unless you really don't care about spoilers or you've already played the entire game. It's probably too soon for me to do a one-shot for this series since my series isn't well known yet, but I felt like I had to do this. The beginning of it was inspired and based off of a drama event I had with my friends, me being Lucas and the other two being like Fuel and Claus. I started this one-shot because of the big argument they had. But they soon made up and I was glad they did. I decided to finish this one-shot by having Lucas's point of view of the end of the game. There were some scenes that I wanted to do but that would've made this one-shot too long, and I'm pretty sure nobody's really going to read this to care. ^^' Oh well, I just hope those who do read it will enjoy it enough to let me know what they think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother/Earthbound series.**

* * *

 **Forgive My Hasty Brother**

I don't understand what went wrong… they were so happy before, but that one mistake was all it took to split us up. It was supposed to be a happy day; instead it turned into a cataclysm to the saddest moments of my life. I was supposed to be the counselor between the two and I failed. Some help I turned out to be.

It all started on a normal day. We were supposed to go to Grandpa Alec's and play together with the Dragos. Fuel, Claus and I were going to go together, the three of us including Mom. Fuel was so close to us that he was almost considered family. But on the night before that day, something happened between us.

* * *

I wasn't in the best of moods because of the heat, by nature I like the cold and being out in the heat really put a damper on my mood. I guess maybe that's what triggered it… or maybe it was because of Claus's teasing nature… either way, it was the catalyst of what's to come.

"What's wrong Lucas?" My twin brother Claus asked me while we were sitting in the house.

Claus was getting rather restless, but I was too hot to move. "I just feel a bit hot right now… I don't know why, but I don't really want to move."

"Maybe you've spent too much time in the cold. Come on, we should at least do something, this is boring." Claus grumbled.

I didn't want to do anything, but when Claus gets this way there's no talking him out of it. I just let my brother drag me out of the house and back into the heating sun. Fuel came over to us before too long and waved at us.

"Hey Lucas! Hey Claus! Are you guys ready for tomorrow? I can't wait to play with the Dragos with you guys!" Fuel said playfully and excitedly.

"I know, right? It's going to be so exciting! Wait until you get to ride on one, that's when it gets really exciting!" Claus was jumping up and down hyperactively.

How do they do it? How can they stand this horrible heat? I mean I'm excited for the Dragos too, but I can't stand being active in this heat!

"Come on Lucas, aren't you excited for this too?" Fuel asked me.

"I am excited, just a bit tired from the heat." I told him with a tired smile.

"Don't worry, this heat will be nothing to you once we go to Grandpa Alec's house tomorrow!" Claus smiled happily.

I just gave a tired sigh before nodding. "Well that's good I guess."

"Are you okay, Lucas? You don't look so good. Are you upset about something? What did Claus do now?" Fuel asked, frowning a bit at my tired attitude.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Claus whined and frowned.

"I'm just a bit moody right now I guess." I said. I find it odd I've been feeling this way too… it's not the first time I've been in the heat, yet now it just feels like it's frying my mind.

Claus was still frowning… I guess Fuel's accusation must've stung him more than he would ever admit, before he gave a smirk and said, "You know… Angie's pretty upset with you."

Fuel looked at him and suddenly became concerned. Angie was Fuel's crush, she's was a girl who worked at the bakery and he'd do anything to make her happy. "W-what? What do you mean she's upset with me?"

"I talked to her earlier today and she said she's tired of you always hanging around her." Claus teased.

"Claus, stop it!" I quickly snapped at him. Fuel is a very sensitive guy even if he tries not to show it. Sometimes Claus's reckless and teasing nature is what causes Fuel to get upset a lot, but I usually managed to work things between them in the end.

But Claus just kept snickering as if he didn't think it was that big of a deal, sometimes my hasty brother just acts on impulse and fails to see the possible consequences.

"B-but… she… she didn't seem upset with me." Fuel frowned, looking worried.

"Yup, she's sick and tired of you." Claus chuckled.

"Claus, seriously, that's enough!" I hissed at my brother.

"B-but… but why?" Fuel looked like he wanted to cry. "I-I… m-maybe I should… l-leave her alone…"

"Wait, you actually believed that?" Claus suddenly began laughing hard, so hard he had to clutch his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! I-I was only kidding! Hahahaha! I can't believe you actually fell for it!"

I bit my lip… I knew Angie was a really sensitive subject for Fuel… I looked over at him and he was glaring at my brother. "Y-you were KIDDING!? Claus that wasn't funny! I thought Angie was really sick of me!"

"Oh come on, Fuel! It was just a joke!" Claus chuckled, still not getting it.

"F-Fuel, he didn't mean it." I quickly said, getting a sinking feeling about this. And maybe if I wasn't feeling so drained from the heat I would've stopped Claus sooner.

"Now I feel stupid." Fuel said with a frown.

"I think it was funny and kind of adorable you thought she was really mad at you." Claus said, still chuckling.

"… Look, I'm going back home… I… I need to help Dad with something." Fuel said in a low tone.

Oh no… Claus blinked a bit, but was otherwise clueless to Fuel's feelings. "Uh… okay, but don't forget to meet us at our house early tomorrow."

"Y-yeah… sure." Fuel said before walking away.

I sighed before turning to Claus. "Claus, don't you get it? You just made Fuel upset!"

"What?" Claus blinked at me, seeming genuinely surprised at that. "But I was only teasing!"

"But Fuel's sensitive, remember? And Angie was a really sensitive subject for him. You really hurt his feelings by telling him she was mad at him." I told him, frowning at my hasty brother.

"… O-oh… I…" My brother Claus is impulsive, hasty and a prankster by nature, but he also has a good heart. He never meant to hurt anyone and whenever he did… he tends to have a twisted self sense of justice, and that also worried me. "I didn't know…"

"Come on Claus, we have to talk to him. I don't want him to be upset all night." I said quickly, wanting to catch up with Fuel before he gets home.

"N-no… you… you go on ahead, Lucas. I'll stay home… I… I need to help Mom with the packing anyways." Claus said to me.

I frowned and looked at him… I knew I shouldn't let him go back on his own like this, but I had to catch up to Fuel and the heat was already killing me! "… F-fine, but we need to talk about this when I get back!"

* * *

I didn't stick around to hear his response because I had to hurry to catch up to Fuel. I ran through Tazmily and into the forest… I hate… this freaking… heat! But at least the forest has a lot of shade from the unforgiving burning sun in the sky. I managed to catch up to Fuel as he was passing Isaac's house.

"F-Fuel! Wait, please!" I called out to him.

Thankfully Fuel did stop and turned, letting me catch up to him and catching my breath. He was the first one to speak, "Lucas… I don't feel like talking right now, okay?"

"No, wait please… I don't want you to go all sad about this. Fuel, Claus didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said to him.

"But he said Angie didn't like me anymore… she's someone I really like and I didn't appreciate that he joked around like that. It made me feel upset and stupid." Fuel said, looking down at the ground.

"H-hey… if it helps I'm always gullible enough to believe everything Claus says. He once told me that Boney actually _talked_ to him and I believed him, but then he told me he was only joking, dogs couldn't talk. I felt rather silly, but you see what I mean?" I explained to him. Fuel, for some reason I never could understand, looked up to me and Claus, so knowing that I would be gullible enough to believe a dog could actually talk would help make him feel better about his self confident.

Thankfully it seemed to be doing the trick. Fuel raised an eyebrow at me and said, "You really thought that was true, Lucas?"

I didn't care if I had to embarrass myself to help him feel better. My friends are more important than my silly little feelings. "Yes, it's true. And Claus didn't mean anything bad, that's just how he is."

"I know… I-I know… I always seem to get upset over every little thing." Fuel sighed.

"Hey, it's just you being you, nothing wrong with that." I reassured him. "I mean I get really sensitive too, but I try to talk things out first. Maybe if you two could talk things out more this problem won't be such a problem."

"Maybe… but remember the last time Claus tried to calm me down when I was upset? He pushed me into a mud hole and then screamed in my face to 'calm down'." Fuel reminded me.

Yeah, my brother Claus isn't very good when it comes to emotional things… that's when I usually had to take over. "Y-yeah… but still, Claus is sorry for saying that, he was just being hasty when he teased you, that's all. You'll forgive my hasty brother, won't you?"

Fuel hesitated for a minute, making me a little angsty… from both the heat and his answer. Finally, he looked up and said, "Yeah, of course. He didn't mean anything by it, but just make sure he doesn't do it again, okay?"

I nodded, smiling in relief. "I-I'll be to tell him that, thank you! So we'll see you tomorrow for when we go to Grandpa's house?"

Fuel gave me a smile and nodded, "Sure, I wouldn't miss that!"

"Great! We'll see you then!" I said to him as we went our separate ways.

I was glad I was able to patch things up with Fuel, but I really should've tried to let Claus and Fuel patch things up. Because Fuel wasn't mad at _me_ , and Claus wasn't at all happy with himself for hurting Fuel.

I was tired from the heat when I got back home… so when I tried to talk to Claus next, he just shrugged me off and told me to get some rest for tomorrow. I knew I should've said something there, should've argued, should've tried to convince him to talk to Fuel tomorrow… but I didn't. I was too tired and drained from the heat and from having to catch up to Fuel and making sure he was okay that I just gave in to my temptation and went into my bed to take a nice, long nap.

* * *

I didn't wake up until the next morning… wow, I must've been really out of it. I felt so much better and re-energized. Claus was already out of bed and all packed up.

"Ready?" He asked me, but his voice sounded a bit cold.

"Huh? Oh I will be… uh Claus? Is everything alright? You sound a bit cold." I asked him in concern.

"I'm fine. Go get ready." Claus said, still in that cold tone.

Oh no… I hate it when Claus gets like this… he must've gotten so upset with what happened between him and Fuel yesterday that his dark thoughts festered in his mind. I knew I should've spoken with him!

"I-I will, but Claus, we need to talk, okay?" I said to him as I went to the bathroom.

"There's nothing to talk about." I heard him say as I cleaned myself up.

I usually like to take my time when brushing my hair, or let Mommy do it since she has such a gentle way of doing it, but this was an emergency so I couldn't take too long. At least I managed to fix up my bed hair.

I hurried back out after I changed out of my pajamas and into my usual red and yellow striped shirt and blue shorts. I saw Claus was already outside and waiting. Mom was still packing up a few things so I decided to go and talk to Claus while we're waiting.

"Claus, hey… are you okay? Fuel's doing better you know." I said softly to my brother.

"Well he wouldn't have felt bad in the first place if I wasn't such an idiot." Claus said with a small glare. "I was a big jerk."

"But you didn't mean it, Claus!" I told him. "You're not a jerk!"

Before I could say anymore, Fuel came by and was waving at us, "Hey guys! So are we ready to go play with the Dragos? Dad even offered to help watch the sheep so Flint can come with us!"

I smiled at him. "That's great Fuel!"

"Yeah. Whatever." Claus said coldly.

"Whoa Claus, what's with the attitude?" Fuel asked, frowning at him.

"What attitude? This is how I usually am." Claus kept talking in that cold tone.

"No it's not, Claus." I said to him, frowning as I could already see this being taken the wrong way. "You're usually cheerful and hyperactive."

"Those were just masks… this is the real me. I'm nothing but a cold jerk." Claus said back, not changing that cold tone.

"What's with you Claus?" Fuel frowned at him. "Are you still angry about what happened yesterday? Look, I've forgiven you, okay? So can we just please move on?"

"You hear that Claus? Fuel's already forgiven you, so… let's just have fun at Grandpa's together!" I said quickly, hoping it'll entice Claus to have some fun and forget about what happened.

"Well… I don't believe him." Claus suddenly said, catching both of us off guard. "Nobody could forgive that easily."

"W-what!? You don't believe me!?" Fuel nearly screamed.

Please no… don't let this be happening. "C-Claus! You've already been forgiven, please just accept it!"

"No, _screw_ that!" Fuel snapped. "If he's going to throw my forgiveness in my face like that, then I'm not going to forgive anymore! This is just a big insult! I thought you knew me better than that Claus!"

"W-wait! No please, wait! Claus didn't mean it like that! Please don't fight!" I yelled, hoping they'd listen to me.

"Listen Claus… are you _trying_ to hurt us? Because it feels like you are." Fuel hissed at my brother.

"I'm just punishing myself. I don't deserve your forgiveness, Fuel." Claus said coldly, not even looking at him.

"Do you even care that you're hurting me, not just you? Because it doesn't like you don't!" Fuel snapped, losing his patience with him.

I looked over at Claus and prayed he was very careful with this answer… unfortunately I don't think he understood that question, because he said, "I guess I don't."

"C-Claus!" I couldn't believe he said that!

Fuel looked down before he said, "… Fine… I don't feel like playing with Dragos today… you two can go on ahead…" I could see a tear falling from his eyes and I already knew what this meant.

"N-no, wait, Fuel please! Claus didn't understand what you meant, he was just being hasty!" I quickly said to him.

"I-I'm sorry Lucas… I have to go… b-bye." Fuel said, already trying to hold back from crying.

"No Fuel! Please don't go!" I called out to him, but he already ran away.

I felt angry at my brother for what he did… I don't usually yell or call him names, but this just tore me up. "Claus! Why did you SAY that!?"

"Because it's true. Looks like I just screwed everything up, Lucas." Claus said, his cold tone still there and it was aggravating me even more.

"He was asking if you even cared that you were hurting him and you basically said you didn't! You IDIOT!" I snapped at him, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Yes I am." Claus spoke back.

"Why are you doing this, Claus!? Yesterday was just an accident, but now it's like you're actively _trying_ to hurt us!" I snapped.

"I'm only trying to hurt myself. I didn't want to hurt you guys." Claus said. "See how much of a jerk I am?"

I wanted to yell at him some more, to scream at him that he's trying too hard to ACT like a jerk, but Mommy came out of the house and was ready. I didn't want her to see how upset I was, so I quickly shut up and covered my face.

"Okay boys, you have everything ready? We have to get going soon if we want to make it home before it gets dark tomorrow." Mommy said to us before turning to Daddy. "Are you sure you can't come, honey?"

"I'm sorry I can't. Nobody's available to watch the sheep right now, but I'm sure you'll all have a good time." Daddy said with a smile to her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Mommy, let's go!" I took her hand. I wanted to act excited so she wouldn't question why Fuel wasn't coming with us.

"Okay, we're going, but what about your friend Fuel? Isn't he coming with us?" Mommy asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

Claus was moving around, he looked excited but I knew that was just a mask to cover up how he was really feeling. Like me, he didn't want Mommy to know what happened between us and Fuel.

"He had to stay home today." I said quickly before pulling her arm. "Now come on Mommy, we wanna go!"

"Alright, alright, we're going." Mommy said with a chuckle. "We'll see you later, Flint!"

"Have a fun time with the boys, Hinawa!" I heard Daddy say as we walked to Grandpa Alec's house.

* * *

I actually did talk to Claus more when we were alone upstairs in Granpa's house. Grandpa and Mommy were talking about stuff downstairs, so this was a good time to let out our emotions on each other.

Claus just looked at me and I gave him a sad look… finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Claus… can I cry on you?"

"… Sure." I was surprised he agreed, but I quickly buried my face into his chest and let it all out.

I felt Claus slowly patting my back… at least I managed to break him out of that cold exterior I was scared he'd be like that forever. "Claus… I don't like it when you and Fuel get like this! What if he never talks to us again?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry Lucas." Claus said softly to me.

"Why did you have to act like this?" I frowned.

"Because I'm a jerk." Claus said, still a little cold but not as much.

"Claus, enough! Don't you see? _That's_ why Fuel left! You're trying so hard to make yourself unhappy that you hurt him and me too! You can't just act like a cold jerk and expect it to make things right!" I snapped at him, glaring at his green eyes with my blue tear filled ones.

"But I deserve it. I hurt Fuel." He said plain and simple.

"But you're hurting him and me too even more like this! Please stop acting like this Claus, this isn't you." I begged him. "I know you have trouble forgiving yourself, but please try… we came here to have fun, Claus."

"I guess. I'm sorry." Claus said to me before I turned away from him.

"I don't like you when you get like this, Claus." I said softly and wanting to cry some more. I can't turn to Fuel and Claus like this… so… I have to talk to Mommy now.

* * *

It was a little bit later that night that I decided to talk to Mommy about this. I didn't want to bring her into our troubles, but when Fuel isn't here and Claus is acting cold… she was the only one I could turn to.

"M-Mommy?"

Mommy was sitting by the table and writing something, she turned to me and gave me a sweet smile. "Lucas sweetie… is something wrong?"

I walked over to her and tried my best not to cry. "I-I… I need… to talk to you."

Mommy's face soon looked concerned. "Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Something happened between Claus and Fuel…" I told her about what happened, about Claus's teasing, Fuel's big upset, and how Claus has been acting cold. By the time I finished I was crying in her arms.

"Oh Lucas… honey… you're such a kind and sweet boy. I'm sure Fuel will come around once he cools down, you know he can't stay away from you two for long." Mommy said sweetly to me as she hugged me. "And you know how hasty Claus is. You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you? By the time he sees the Dragos he'll forget about his anger and be the hyperactive boy that he is."

"Yes, of course. I always forgive my brother." I said without hesitation. "It's just… I don't know if Fuel or anyone else would when he gets like this."

"Don't worry Lucas. Claus always comes around when he wants to, he's just stubborn and hard on himself when he makes someone he cares about upset." Mommy told me. "But enjoy your day with him here while you can, you never know when we can come back again."

"Yeah… Okay Mommy… I believe you. I hope Claus will be back to himself when we play with the Dragos tomorrow." I said with a sniffle as I kept hugging her.

* * *

Well Mommy was right… the next morning when I was still asleep, Claus had woken up and seen the Dragos. I guess what really pulled him over was the baby Drago, and I was happy to see he was back to his playful self. Unfortunately… it seems fate really hates me for some reason. It was a fun day… but that night… that was when everything changed for the worst. The forest was set on fire when we were heading back home… then this messed up Drago came in and chased us, and- … Mommy… oh Mommy… Daddy also became enraged when he heard about what happened to her…

It was a very gray morning for all of us after they buried Mommy… I was crying at her grave for a long time. Fuel and Claus were the only ones there with me as everyone else had gone home… if only I had been thinking straight, maybe I could've prevented this…

* * *

"Lucas… Claus… are you two… okay?" Fuel asked us after a while.

"… It'll never be okay." Claus said, returning to that coldness, only this time it sounded a bit more hostile than before.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? That's all anyone says. Will 'sorry' bring Mom back?" Claus hissed at him.

I looked at the two. I was not in the mood for their drama again, but I had to do something. "Please! Don't start you two! Just… no… not now, not in front of Mommy's grave."

"Lucas is right… this isn't the time to be talking." Claus said in his cold tone.

"But you have to talk. I can't stand seeing Lucas like this, please, at least try to comfort him Claus." Fuel said. "Lucas, it'll be okay… Hinawa wouldn't want you so sad."

"Mom is DEAD Fuel! Nothing you say or do will bring her back!" Claus suddenly snapped at him.

"H-hey! I know you're upset Claus, but don't take it out on me! I'm just trying to help!" Fuel argued back.

"Well you're not helping by promising my brother everything will be okay!" Claus snapped again.

"Claus! Please, stop it. Fuel is only trying to help." I spoke up. I really hate it when they get into fights.

"Lucas… I'm sick of standing by. This is killing you! And Fuel, you can't possibly understand how we feel. You lost your mother when you were a baby, but we knew ours when she was alive! I'm not going to stand by and cry. I won't cry until the end!" Claus suddenly said before he began walking away.

Fuel stood there, frozen in shock. Claus… why did you have to go and say that? I looked at Fuel and said, "F-Fuel…"

"… He… he hates me doesn't he? I'm… nothing but an annoyance to him." Fuel said sadly as he began crying.

"N-no, Fuel!" I hate this. I'm the one who wanted to cry, but now Claus just… ugh… why do you have to be so impulsive? "He doesn't hate you! He's just really emotional right now… I'll admit he went too far with that comment, but he's just really mad right now, and he's hasty!"

"B-but he…" Fuel sobbed.

I hugged him and tried to comfort him the best I could. "Fuel… he's just hasty… Please forgive my hasty brother." I wanted to stay and talk to him longer, but I had to talk to Claus too.

"I don't know if I can… this is…" Fuel shook his head. "I need some time to think, Lucas."

I frowned, but nodded. I knew Fuel would need some time to be alone… and I had to catch up with Claus. I hurried to the entrance of Tazmily village, where I saw Claus walking towards the mountain with Daddy's hunting knife in his hand.

* * *

"Claus! What are you doing?" I called for him as I ran up behind him.

Claus turned to me and said, "What I should've done sooner, Lucas. I'm going to hunt down the Drago that killed Mom and avenge her with Dad's knife!"

"B-but Claus! That Drago's big and strong, you could die! Please don't go! I already lost Mommy, I don't want to lose you too!" I cried to him.

I noticed some tears were falling from Claus's eyes too as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Lucas… but this is something I have to do. I can't stand by and watch you cry anymore."

"Th-then I promise I'll stop crying! Just don't go, Claus!" Ironic I told him I'd stop crying when here I am with tears in my eyes right now. "O-or at the very least take me with you!"

"No Lucas! This is something I have to do on my own. After what I said to Fuel… he'll need someone kind like you to talk to him. But I've ruined things between us, and it's time I paid my due. Mom is dead and I'm going to avenge her." Claus said to me with determination. "You're not going to stop me Lucas, but please… keep this a secret between us."

"C-Claus! Please… don't go..." I sniffled as he continued to walk towards the mountain and leaving me behind. "Please don't go… y-you promised to always be there for me… don't leave me behind… don't go…" All I could do was cry my eyes out as my brother left without saying another word.

* * *

Keeping the secret was probably my biggest mistake. I should've told Grandpa Alec and Daddy- once he got out of jail- right away where Claus went. Instead I wanted to honor his wishes and keep it a secret. I was thankful I was bad at lying and Daddy and Grandpa Alec found out anyways, but… it was too little too late. Because when Daddy and Grandpa came back home… they only came back with Claus's favorite shoes… and Claus himself was nowhere to be seen. I had never been more devastated in the longest time. Fuel tried to help me, but all I could do was talk to him. He was still my friend, but Claus is gone. Daddy still tried to find him every day, but he never came back home with my brother.

"Lucas… if you ever find Claus… please tell him that I forgive him." Fuel said to me one night and I was more than happy to keep that message until I do find Claus one day.

Three years had passed since then. Fuel started working with Angie in the bakery, Dad has been going to the mountains to look for Claus, and I've been mostly keeping to myself. Little did I know that one walk with Boney in town would lead into a grand adventure for me. I ended up gaining some special powers called PSI, and then made friends with Kumatora, someone who can use PSI too and was a princess of the former Osohe Castle, and Duster, who's a skilled thief.

Together, we found out there were seven Needles scattered across the island. And only those with a special PSI can pull it. I can use this particular PSI so I'm one of the chosen able to pull it. However, I wasn't the only one who can pull the Needles… apparently, the Pigmask army- a military group- has a Commander that is able to pull the Needles, so it was a race against the Pigmasks to pull the most Needles.

We've been calling the Commander the 'Masked Man', he's very strong and he too could use the special PSI. PK Love… I don't know how he could use it, but it was powerful. But every time I see the Masked Man I felt something familiar from him… I don't know why or what it was, but there's something about him that just felt familiar. Well… later when we had to face Porky, the one who started all of this and the leader of the Pigmasks, Dad had found out the Masked Man's true identity… he was Claus… The fact that he was Claus rang through my head as we approached the final Needle.

* * *

There he was… The Masked Man… my long lost twin brother Claus. Could I really bring myself to face him? Claus didn't seem to recognize me, because he didn't hesitate to shoot us down with his lightning. My Franklin' Badge reflected his lightning right back, like it always does… but he had already knocked down Kumatora, Duster and Boney. It was just me and him now. I didn't want to fight Claus… how could I fight him? I tried to call out to him.

"Claus! Claus! Do you remember me? It's me Lucas!" I called out to him, but he didn't even respond and instead jabbed at me with his thunder sword and shot his cannon at me.

It hurts… so much… I tried using my shield, but he had a Shield Killer on him. I couldn't hurt him… all I could do was defend myself. Claus did not stop or slow down in trying to kill me… I still can't believe he's trying to kill me… Then I heard Mom's voice… she's trying to help me get through to Claus… but it's still not working.

"CLAUS! Please listen to Mom! Listen to me! Stop fighting, you're not Porky's robot anymore!" I yelled at him, praying more than anything to get through to him.

Claus did hesitate, but he didn't stop as he kept striking at me. Then he was powering up a powerful PK Love… looks like it's the Omega Level. My eyes widen and braced myself for impact… when Dad jumped in front of me.

"Lucas look out!"

"DAD!" I screamed when he was hit by such a devastating attack.

But to my surprise, Dad was still standing. He limped over to Claus and said, "Claus… please remember us… I have been searching everywhere for you… for such a long time. We're your family."

Claus seemed hesitant… but then he fired another PK Love Omega at Dad. No… h-how… how could he? "DAAAAD!" I found myself screaming as he was mercilessly struck down… and he couldn't stand up.

This… this isn't my brother… this isn't Claus. The Claus that I knew is long gone… I can't let him hurt anyone anymore! I had to convince myself he's nothing but a robot now, a deadly robot. I grabbed onto my bat and swung it at him.

"How could you!? You hurt Dad! You're not my brother! You're not Claus! All you are is just a shell bent on destroying everyone!" I screamed at him. "PK LOVE OMEGA!" I held nothing back as I felt my PSI explode from my chest and pushed him back.

I was about to charge at him again with my bat, ready to beat down this killer cyborg, when I heard Mom's voice in my head. _"Lucas… please stop."_ She sounded like she was scolding me. Why Mom? Why should I stop? He hurt Dad and he'll just keep destroying everything until there's nothing left!

" _You know how hasty your brother is. You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you?"_ I froze when I heard her say that. I had always forgiven Claus before, because I know he's really a good person deep down inside, and he didn't mean to hurt anyone he cares about.

I bit my lip and put my bat down and used PK Lifeup Gamma on myself to stay alive while Claus used me as a punching bag. Let it out Claus… let it all out on me… I could still hear Mother… she was trying to get through to him, but by now all I could do was focus to stay _alive_ at this point. I cried out as he stabbed his thunder sword into my shoulder!

"C-Claus… Claus… please… remember me… I-I know we've had our drama and our ups and downs… but please… remember me." I said softly to him.

Claus was hesitating more and more, he began to look around as if searching for something, before he laid his eyes… or eye on me. I looked right back at him and said with a smile, finally able to give Fuel's message to him. "Fuel said he forgives you, Claus."

As if that was the trigger, Claus suddenly gasped and pulled his sword out of my shoulder. I panted and fell to my hands and knees as I felt my wound bleeding, but it was nothing. I looked back up to my brother, he fired his cannon arm at me… but it didn't hurt so much this time… in fact it barely felt like something stung my face.

I slowly stood back up and he kept looking at me sadly. "If Fuel can forgive you even after all you've said to him… then I forgive you for all the things that you did to me. I don't blame you and I've forgiven you… please… let's just go home together again. I'm sure Fuel misses you too."

Claus still tried to hit me, but it felt like half hearted punches as he tried to beat against my chest. I didn't know what to do anymore… all I could do was try to comfort him and hope he wakes up soon. I already knew this fight is over… it was only a matter of time before he finally comes back to his senses… but if he remembered what happened during his time as the Commander… what will he do? Claus was always hard on himself if he upsets someone… I'm scared to know what he'd do in this case.

Claus tried to beat my chest again, but I could feel my shirt was getting damp… he was crying. I just hugged him as he weakly just beat on my chest. I didn't know what else to do other than just stand there, hugging him. Finally… he pushed himself away from me before gazing at me. I watched him in silence, wondering what he'll do now. Then Claus reached for his helmet and threw it to the ground, revealing his face to us. His cannon arm returned to a hand. Claus had grown since I last saw him, but I didn't care… he was Claus again.

* * *

I smiled at Claus and he smiled back at me, but it was a smile of regret. I was about to say something to him but he suddenly pointed his thunder sword at me, and without warning he shot out an intense bolt of lightning! I didn't even have time to react before it hit my Franklin' Badge and… it… it came back at him!

"CLAUS! NO!" I screamed as the powerful bolt of lightning strike him, doing fatal damage no doubt. Nobody could survive such an intense voltage of electricity like that.

"CLAAAAAAAUS!" I screamed as I dived at him and grabbed his body before it could fall, and it was at that instant… I could smell his smell… how I missed this smell. "Claus! _Why_!? Why did you do that!?"

Claus only gave me a small smile as he began speaking… it's been three years since I've heard his voice. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end…"

I already felt my tears falling… I thought I had finished crying three years ago… "But I don't want you to die! I cared so much about you, Claus… Even Fuel missed you… he said he forgave you, and so have I."

Claus gave a weak chuckle before he said, "Thanks." Then he slowly turned his head over to Dad, who was still on the floor but sat up to look at us. "Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Claus…" Was all Dad could say.

"It's okay, w-we can fix this! A-and then you can come home with us and everything can go back to the way it was!" I quickly said as I've been casting PK Lifeup Gamma on him since I had caught him… even though it wasn't working, I didn't stop.

Claus shook his head slowly before grabbing my arm weakly with one of his hands. "I'm going to where Mom is now."

"No… no… please don't die Claus… I've waited so long for you to come back!" I began crying as I tighten my grip around his body.

"Lucas." Claus spoke up, grabbing my attention. "I hope we meet again someday."

"O-of course we will! Y-you know we will!" I quickly said to him.

Claus gave me a weak but sincere smile. "Bye. Thank you."

"No Claus… please don't go… don't leave me behind again." I said sadly and quietly to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll meet again." My dying brother said to me.

* * *

I looked at him a little longer, hoping he'll say more… anything to show he was still alive. But he closed his eyes and let out one final breath before he went limp in my arms. My own twin brother… just died in my arms… and there was nothing I could do about it. No… this… this couldn't be happening… it just COULDN'T be! This… this is all one big bad dream, right? I just ate more of those mushrooms on Tanetane Island, this can't be real, r-right? I slowly put Claus's body down and stepped back. This HAD to be a dream, it just had to be!

I didn't realize Kumatora, Duster and Boney had woken up again, they surrounded us and just watched in silence as my brother died. This isn't fair… why did Claus have to die like this? Was it because I couldn't prevent him from leaving? Was it because I was too hot and tired to have spoken to him when I should've? It didn't matter anymore… because not only is Mom dead, Claus is gone too! How could he do this? Why would he do this to me? Dad and I have been looking for him for THREE YEARS! And he just went and killed himself!?

"Lucas… Thank you." I snapped out of it when I heard my Dad speaking to me. "Claus was just hasty, that's all. You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you?"

I looked down at Claus's body... he laid there… lifeless… and yet he looked at peace. Claus must've been suffering as Porky's little robot… I guess I couldn't blame him for that. "I forgive him, Dad… I always do."

"… Alright. This is it." Dad said to me, as if trying to keep me from being alone with my thoughts. "The time has come for you to pull the Dragon's last Needle. Are you ready?"

I wanted to say 'no I was not ready. I will never be ready. I lost so much… how could I be ready for such a thing!?' But… if I don't pull it, then all of this… Mom's sacrifice… Claus's death… would've been for nothing. I could never disrespect them just because I didn't feel like pulling the last Needle. I couldn't speak… so I just gave Dad a nod.

Dad gave me a nod back, as if understanding what's going through my mind. "Hinawa and Claus have entrusted fate to you. Believe in yourself, and pull that final Needle. Nothing needs to be sealed away anymore. Let's make the Dark Dragon sealed underground our new friend. Pass your heart on to the Dragon! Me and everyone else… we believe in you."

I looked away… how could he believe in me after everything that's happened? But Dad kept talking. "So now you need to believe in yourself. Now go. The Dragon is waiting to wake up."

I looked back up at Dad and noticed everyone was looking at me expectantly. I guess this is it… if the legends are true… maybe the world can be saved, and maybe not… but either way… maybe I will be seeing Mom and Claus again very soon. I wish Fuel was here… he would've wanted to say something to Claus in his last moments… but at least I could finally say his message was delivered. And while Claus didn't say it directly I know he accepted Fuel's and my forgiveness.

Before I knew it I was already standing in front of the Needle. It was glowing that radiate glow that all the Needles gave off. I knew I was risking a lot with this last Needle… nobody knows what's going to happen once the Dragon wakes up. Well… all I want right now… is for it to make things right. I grabbed the Needle and focused… and pulled. When I pulled, I saw a bright light for a split second, but in that second I saw both Mom and Claus hugging each other and they were both smiling at me. I gave a smile of my own as tears filled my eyes… Let's meet again soon. All I remembered after that was the entire world shaking as the Dark Dragon awakened.

Mommy… Claus… did I do good?

" _Yes, my son. You have done well."_

" _Way to go, Lucas! I knew you could do it!"_

" _Rest now, Lucas. You are exhausted."_

" _Heh, just try not to sleep in too long, you sleepyhead!"_

I gave a smile as I heard their voices before I closed my eyes. Just like always… I'll forgive my hasty brother.

* * *

 **Well... now that you've reached the end and possibly drying your tears, there's a few things I'd like to say before I sign off. The extra scenes I was talking about was one where Lucas was alone just after Flint and Alec goes to find Claus, and later it leads up to him finding the baby Drago and its parent that saves Kumatora, Wess and Salsa from Fassad. Another scene involved Tanetane Island after Lucas and co. washed up on shores and ate the mushrooms that caused them to hallucinate. But like I said, these scenes would've made the one-shot too long and it's pretty long enough already. I might do those extra scenes as a bonus chapter if people are really interested, but I don't think they will be. ^^'**

 **Anyways that ending there is open for interpretation, just like the ending to Mother 3. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think. Did it pull your heartstrings? Did you like it? Do you feel it's a waste for your time? And if you're interested in seeing those extra scenes I left out. I am DarkFoxKit and... I hope to get to know the fans of the Mother/Earthbound series soon!**


End file.
